english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Jessica DiCicco
Jessica Sonya DiCicco (born June 10, 1980) is an American actress, singer and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Adventure Time (2012-2016) - Fire Guy (ep69), Flame Princess, Additional Voices *Bratz (2005-2006) - Fianna (ep9), Roxxi (eps21-22) *Curious George (2006) - Boy (ep4), Girl (ep4), Skateboarder (ep4) *Danger Rangers (2006) - Manny (ep7), Moe (ep7) *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Buzz on Maggie (2005-2006) - Maggie Pesky, Additional Voices *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2006-2008) - Malina *Disney's The Replacements (2008) - Additional Voices *Disney Gravity Falls (2012-2015) - Tambry, Additional Voices *Disney Henry Hugglemonster (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010-2012) - Penelope Patterson, Additional Voices *Disney Motorcity (2012) - Ruby the Dark Slayer (ep9) *Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West (2014-2016) - Toby, Kit Cactus (ep29) *Disney Sofia the First (2015) - Grotta (ep58) *Disney The Lion Guard (2016) - Rodent (ep10), Additional Voices *DreamWorks The Penguins of Madagascar (2012) - Bradley (ep136), Ramona (ep136), Samuel (ep136) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007) - Davi/The Albino Burrito *Loonatics Unleashed (2005-2007) - Lexi Bunny *Pound Puppies (2012-2013) - Patches, Cell Bone (ep42), Kelly (ep37), Patches, Schoolgirl (ep45) *Rolling with the Ronks! (2016) - Mila *The Loud House (2016-2017) - Lucy Loud, Lynn Loud, Audience Kid (ep24), Creepy Little Girl Voice (ep25), Lars (ep23), Little Girl (ep23), Zach *The Mighty B! (2008-2011) - Gwen Wu, Beaver Two, Crying Child (ep14) *The Secret Saturdays (2009) - Tiacapan (ep29) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Winx Club (2011) - Lucy, Miele (ep64), Zing (ep72) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bratz: Passion 4 Fashion: Diamondz (2006) - Sharidan *Bratz: Rock Angelz (2005) - Roxxi *DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year (2016) - Star Sapphire *DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games (2017) - Lashina, Star Sapphire *Jungle Shuffle (2014) - Sacha *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash (2016) - Supergirl *Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown (2017) - Desdemona Gunderson *Unstable Fables: Goldilocks and the 3 Bears (2008) - Girl Fan 2, Gretel, Misty Bear 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Dino Time (2015) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Over the Hedge (2006) - Shelby *The Boss Baby (2017) - ADR Loop Group 'Shorts' *DreamWorks Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) - Young Viper *Spang Ho: Something Fishy (2009) - Becky 'TV Specials' *Hardboiled Eggheads (2014) - Kelvin Quark *Pixie Hollow Games (2011) - Lilac *Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix (2011) - Lucy *Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix (2011) - Zing 'TV Specials - Dubbing' *Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (2012) - Glim, Zing 'Web Animation' *DC Super Hero Girls (2015-2017) - Lashina, Little Girl, Star Sapphire Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *When Marnie Was There (2015) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series' *Two and a half Men (2010) - Jenny (V.O.; ep155) Video Games 'Video Games' *Adventure Time: Explore the Dungeon Because I Don't Know! (2013) - Flame Princess *Adventure Time: Finn & Jake Investigations (2015) - Flame Princess, Tree Stump *Bratz: 4 Real (2007) - Avery, Millie *Bratz: Forever Diamondz (2006) - Fianna, Roxxi, Sharidan *Bratz: Girlz Really Rock (2008) - Fianna, Roxxi *Bratz: Rock Angelz (2005) - Fianna, Roxxi *Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure (2003) - Additional Voices *Gotham City Impostors (2012) - Additional Voices *Lego Dimensions (2016) - Additional Voices *Midnight Club: Street Racing (2000) - New York Host *Psychonauts (2005) - Franke Athens *Rise of Nightmares (2011) - Monica *The Lego Movie Videogame (2014) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4 (2014) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Dine Out (2016) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Get to Work (2015) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Kids Room Stuff (2016) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Spa Day (2015) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Hot Shots Tennis (2007) - Ashley *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Olette *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Lumina *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Leanne *White Knight Chronicles (2010) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (70) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (11) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2017. Category:American Voice Actors